The howl of true love
by THE WHITE ALPHA
Summary: it's something i came up with


**this is just something that popped in my head ****it's set in he middle of the movie were Kate meets Garth ****and tells Lilly to take** **Humphery and go but what if Lilly and humphery howled too what would Kate and Garth think**

At the moonlight howl

"Lilly why don't to take little coyote Humphrey and go" Kate said a bit rude

"OK come on Humphrey" Lilly said

Humphrey followed Lilly down to the lake as Garth and Kate want to the moonlight howl

"so what does Garth like to do" Kate asked Garth

"oh well you no workout and get stuff done"Garth said showing off to her

"OK" Kate said a little weird it out

back to Lilly and Humphrey

"Humphrey do you think we will find true love someday?" Lilly asked Humphrey

"I don't no my chances are not so good now"Humphrey said a little down

"yea I no mine are to, I no you love my sister Humphrey and I love Garth but they are alphas and we are omegas I don't think it will happen" Lilly said to Humphrey

"well maybe something will happen and they will see we love them"Humphrey said to Lilly

"I hope so" Lilly said

"well the moonlight howl is going on now do you want to go with me I no you have a real beautiful howl" Humphrey said to her

"do you rally think I have a good howl"Lilly said happy that someone likes her howl

"yes I do" Humphrey said

"OK I will go with you Humphrey"Lilly said

"OK lets go"Humphrey said

back to Kate and Garth

"and the thing I love the most is howling" as Garth started howling and all the wolfs at the moonlight howl stopped and were looking at them

"so with do you think Kate" Garth said

"**oh... um... ah... ou...e**?" Kate was tring to say something to him but then it happened

Kate and Garth and every wolf at the moonlight howl all looked at the top of the mountain and seen and heard the most beautiful howl in all of the pack there was nothing that could do better it was Humphrey and Lilly howling

"Humphrey Kate said to her self" as she looked and listened to him she was in love with that howl and him that's all she thought as she watched him

"Lilly Garth said to him self" Garth looked at her as she howled all he could think about was love as he watch her howling

when Humphrey and Lilly were done and lifted the howl Kate and Garth followed them

"Humphrey Lilly!" Kate and Garth said at the same time

"yes" humphery said looking at Kate

"Yea"Lilly said looking at Garth

"you to were the best"Kate and Garth said at the same time

"thank you" they said

"Humphrey can I talk to you for a minuted"Kate said to Humphrey

"OK Kate "Humphrey said

"come with me humphery" Kate said to him as she walked by him

(at the woods were Kate and humphery are at )

"humphery that was the most beautiful howl I ever heard humphery" Kate said

"thank you Kate that means a lot to me"humphery said to her

"I didn't no you could howl so beautiful Humphrey and will are you and Lilly going out now or something"kate said a little worried that he will say yes

"no it was just a one time thing to get in a better mood why Kate?" Humphrey said

"Well humphery it's just well I...LLOV..I...LLOV I LOVE YOU humphery I have form the 1st day I saw you but you were a omega and I was a alpha and I didn't no what to do I could not be with you humphery but when I heard you at the moonlight howl I had to be with you no matter what Humphrey I love you" Kate said to him

"I..I..I have loved you to and I will love you for ever Kate will you be my mate"Humphrey said hoping she would say yes

"yes humphery I will be you mate I don't care that the law stands in the way I will be with you forever Humphrey" Kate said as she kissed him

"but what about Garth are your dad" Humphrey said kissing her back

"no need to worry Humphrey I will let you marry Kate "Winston said as he came out of the woods

"dad what are you doing here" Kate to her dad

"well me and tony were going for a walk and we seen Lilly are Garth kissing and then I seen you guy kissing and well we put 2 and 2 together and we want are kids to be happy and with the one they love and we see you love humphery and Lilly loves Garth so we will unite the packs now and let are kids have there true love" Winston said to them

"Oh thank you dad" Kate said as she give him a hug

"thank you sir"Humphrey said to

"well let's go back and tell the pack the good news" Winston said

(Humphrey, Kate ,Lilly and Garth)

"hay Lilly come here " Humphrey said to Lilly

"yes Humphrey " Lilly said

"well I was right something did happen and they did see we love them now"Humphrey said to Lilly

"Thank you humphery for the howl and getting me my true love and you got my sister now things are now going to be better and better we are going to have good lives now that we have are true love's"Lilly said to humphery

"yea I no"Humphery said

Kate and Humphrey got married the next day and be come the next leaders of the pack.

THE-END

**this has nothing to with my other story. ****but my next chapter will be up soon i hope got some things to do 1st well let me no what you think about it guy  
**


End file.
